


MMOM 21 - Stolen

by beren



Category: Tokio Hotel, Tokio Hotel RPS
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by <a href="http://ladyminya.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ladyminya.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ladyminya</b>: how about we have Bill dressed in one of Tom's oversized shirts, fantasizing (secretly) about Tom while he's jerking off... and perhaps Tom might have stumbled in on him doing it but not really disturbed him per se, and just watches him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MMOM 21 - Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. Okay, so this one rather changed as I wrote it. It started off light and funny and then gained a whole layer of angst in the middle ... my muse was having fun with my brain for this one.

**Title:** MMOM 21 - Stolen  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Tokio Hotel  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tom (mentions Bill/Gustav, Bill/Georg)  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, the real people in it are used without their permission and I definitely don't own them or have any copyright to any part of any of them. I do not believe any of this happened, is likely to happen or should happen it is simply a story created around known facts about those involved.  
 **Warnings:** wanking, twincest  
 **Summary:** Request by [](http://ladyminya.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyminya**](http://ladyminya.livejournal.com/): how about we have Bill dressed in one of Tom's oversized shirts, fantasizing (secretly) about Tom while he's jerking off... and perhaps Tom might have stumbled in on him doing it but not really disturbed him per se, and just watches him instead.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. Okay, so this one rather changed as I wrote it. It started off light and funny and then gained a whole layer of angst in the middle ... my muse was having fun with my brain for this one.  
 **Word count:** 3,503  
 **Link:[Other MMOM fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/248601.html)**  
 **Link:[Other Fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/profile?mode=full)**

Gustav threw the shirt at Bill, who caught it and grinned brightly.

"Thank you," he said, hugging the white cotton to his chest.

"I don't know why you couldn't get it yourself," Gustav said with a shake of his head; "he's your twin."

"He suspects I took the last one," Bill replied, opening out the crinkled, soiled material and spreading it on his lap.

"You did take the last one," Gustav pointed out.

"I know that," Bill said and rolled his eyes, "but I don't want him to know I took it and he's been watching me like a hawk. He'll just think you're tidying up as usual and then he'll blame the hotel laundry when it's missing."

It was all very logical and he had thought about it carefully before putting the plan into action.

"Tell me again why I'm helping you with this," his friend said shaking his head.

"Because I give the best blow jobs in Germany," Bill said and smiled his most innocent smile.

That made Gustav laugh.

"Oh yeah," his partner in crime said, "I forgot."

"How fickle are the young," Bill said grandly, as if offended, which made Gustav laugh even more.

He liked to make Gustav laugh, because Gustav was always going out of his way to make sure the rest of them did. Every now and then it was fun to make the mother hen cluck.

"Do I want to know what perverted little you is going to be doing with the stolen item?" Gustav asked, watching him as he traced the pattern on the shirt with one finger.

Bill just smiled at that.

"Perverted?" he asked, giving his best innocent expression. "Me? I am sweet and innocent; everyone thinks so."

"I refer you to the previous part of the conversation about blow jobs," Gustav said with a grin, "and I hate to break it to you, but no one in the band has thought you were sweet and innocent since you cornered Georg in the shower when you were fourteen and sucked him like a lollipop."

"He didn't seem to mind," Bill replied, smoothing out a crease in the material on his lap.

"I don't think he could think for two days," Gustav said, still watching him. "It was the shock; up until that point we did all think you were sweet and innocent."

Bill smiled brightly; he remembered that time very fondly. It had been a fun time of discovery and exploration. He'd found himself eyeing Georg one day with more than friendly eyes and, as with everything else in his life, he had decided to do something about it. Georg had looked most shocked when he'd invaded his friend's shower, but he hadn't given Georg time to say anything. It had been really very sweet when Georg had sat him down a little later and explained that he had enjoyed it, but he wasn't gay. Bill had told him that he had known that, but anytime Georg needed some guilt free gratification he was available. He was pretty sure Georg hadn't believed him until the second time.

He'd soon figured out he was very good at it and had expanded his catchment set to include Gustav as well. He liked being good at things and, since he enjoyed giving a blow job almost as much as he enjoyed sweets, it was a win, win situation. The fact that his sexuality was somewhat ambiguous had been obvious to him for a long time, and, since Tom didn't seem to have any problem with what he was doing, he couldn't see any reason to stop any time soon. He liked girls, but he also definitely had a thing for cock.

Technically he was still a virgin, since he had yet to have intercourse with male or female, but that didn't worry him. He was saving that for someone very special; what he told the press wasn't just a line. Of course the one person he wanted he could never have, which was why he had asked for Gustav's help.

There was one thing Bill could never tell Tom, one thing that was his secret and, when he had realised it, it had almost broken him. He told Tom everything and to have to keep a secret had been worse than the secret itself, which was how come Gustav was well aware of his obsession. Gustav has seen him slowly going mental and sat him down and demanded to know what was going on. Confessing the truth had saved his wellbeing and gained him a second confidant. Gustav had not condemned him and had helped him live with his obsession ever since.

"As much as I love reminiscing," Bill said with his sweetest smile, "would you mind letting me have some alone time?"

Gustav smiled ruefully.

"What I do for you," his friend said with a sigh, but Bill knew he was being teased. "Next time you can do your own dirty work."

Bill laughed as his friend walked towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a wave of his hand, "like you can ever resist my charms."

Gustav just snorted at that.

"We need to have a talk about that ego," Gustav said and reached to open the door.

"You know you love me," Bill said and gave his friend the big eyed look, sending Gustav into the corridor chuckling to himself.

Bill smiled to himself and looked down at the shirt in his lap. At one level he knew he shouldn't want what he did, but that didn't stop the need being there and, if he had to steel one of his twin's used shirts every now and then to satisfy the need, he thought it was better than the alternative. Standing up, he walked to the bed and spread the t-shirt out on the duvet before slowly falling to his knees. He opened his arms wide, placing a hand either side of the shirt on the bed and then leant forward, rubbing his face slowly against the material.

He breathed deeply, pulling in his twin's scent as he felt the softness against his cheek and he imagined that he was lying against Tom's chest. It wasn't as if they had never held each other, so he knew what the reality felt like and he had a very clear image in his head. It did not take him long to fall into the fantasy in his head and he eventually pushed himself away from the bed.

Moving quickly, he discarded his own clothes and then picked the shirt up from the bed. He let himself just hold it for a little while, knowing what he was about to do and letting the excitement build. Then slowly he pulled the t-shirt over his head and let if fall down over his slim frame, dwarfing him just the way it always did Tom.

Unlike when Tom wore it, however, this felt elicit, because he had nothing on underneath. The cotton moved against his skin and to him it was almost electric. He had watched Tom in the shirt all day, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with it later, and he'd spent most of the day half hard. Now he felt himself becoming completely hard as he let the fabric slide over his skin.

He let himself imagine it was Tom leaning against his naked frame and he ran his hands slowly over the material, pushing it against himself. Brushing his fingers over his chest, he gently caressed his nipples, feeling the sensitive little nubs hardening beneath his fingers. Tom had strong hands from playing the guitar, much stronger than his, and he imagined that it was Tom's long fingers touching him, playing him like as instrument, and he sighed.

Tom was all around him, in his senses, and he slowly sat down on the bed, touching his body through the shirt. At one level he knew this was so wrong, but he could not stop himself wanting it and he inched back into the centre of the mattress, bringing his knees up and spreading his legs as he let his hand travel lower. The t-shirt was so baggy that it sagged around him, making it very easy to rub himself thought the material. He loved that sensation and he revelled in it.

It wasn't long before he could feel a little damp spot through the material and he decided it was time to move on to the next stage. Lying back, he spread his legs a little more and ever so slowly pulled the shirt upwards. There was plenty of material and it was almost agonising as it moved over his cock, but in his mind it was Tom who was using the shirt to stroke him and that made it all worth it.

The artificially cool air was cold on his cock when it was finally free of all coverings and he lay there just feeling the exposure. He let himself believe he was on display for Tom and his twin was looking at him as he ever so slowly reached down and wound his fingers around his erection. He was so hard now and his whole body seemed to pulse with arousal as he began to brush the head of his cock with his fingers. His fingertips were quickly slippery with pre-cum, making them almost glide over the velvety surface.

He would have given anything for it to have been Tom touching him and he tried to imagine that it was his brother's calloused fingers working him. He dug his heels into the bed, lifting himself up slightly as he brought in his other hand to alternately fist his cock and fondle his balls as he continued to play with the head using fingertips. He began to moan and groan, totally unable to keep the vocalisations inside anymore.

In his head he was Tom's, he had always been Tom's and he always would be Tom's. This was the ultimate expression of that ownership and he knew that some of his moans were Tom's name. He loved Tom with everything he had and he desired Tom in a way that no brother should and the two combined in heady passion.

With his eyes closed and Tom in his mind, he was oblivious to the rest of the world and he pushed himself closer and closer to orgasm. By now he was so aroused that it was almost painful and the tightness in his groin told him how close he was. With one last thrust into his hand he let himself imagine it was Tom's hand and that his brother was watching him with avid attention and then he came with his twin's name on his lips.

This was about more than physical release and he felt the knot that had been building inside of him undo as well as his orgasm rocked through him. The tension that always built up when he was around Tom, knowing that he could never have his twin the way he needed was gone, at least for a little while and it was wonderful. It was only then that his mind decided to pass on a small piece of information, something that he had missed while in the throws of pleasure; he had heard a door open.

He looked up and it was as if the universe came to a sudden halt. There in the doorway between their rooms was Tom, just standing there. He had no idea how much his twin had seen or heard, but Tom looked shocked and Bill knew it had been enough. He sat up slowly, trying to think of something to say, something to make this better, but there was nothing in his head. As he watched, Tom's expression went from shocked to blank and he felt himself going cold.

When Tom turned and walked away, his heart shattered and his whole world came crashing down.

It was the worst feeling he had ever felt and it took his mind and body from shock to complete despair in a heartbeat. For so long he had been holding on to the tiny hope inside him that he wasn't alone, that he wasn't the only one who felt this way, but that was gone now. In the blink of an eye he had wrecked everything and the sob that started in his chest and broke out of him was the only way he could express it.

He did not cry often, contrary to the rumours that flew around, but there was nothing he could do to stop it then. Hot tears flooded down his cheeks and he pulled the t-shirt down over himself, hiding his shame. He wanted to scream and shout, but all that would come were body shaking sobs as he pulled himself into a tiny ball, curling away from everything that had happened.

"Oh shit, Bill," were the words that gave him a clue he was no longer alone.

He had no idea how long he had been crying, but, when arms wound round him and pulled him close, he felt a fresh wave of despair loom up over him. He knew Gustav's smell very well and he let himself be pulled against his friend's broad chest and finally he could express what he was feeling.

"I disgust him," he said through his sobs, "he hates me. I forgot to lock the door and he saw. I killed us, Gustav, I won’t be able to go on if he hates me; I killed us."

He found his head being lifted as Gustav took hold of his chin.

"He doesn't hate you, Bill," his friend said firmly.

He tried to look away, but Gustav wouldn't let him.

"I just saw him," Gustav told him in a very earnest tone, "he told me to come and look after you; he said he needed time to think. Bill, he's confused; he doesn't hate you."

He wanted to believe it, he really did, but he had seen that expression on Tom's face; the complete shock and then the nothing. His brother was never going to even look at him again. Gustav finally let his chin go as he burst into another bout of crying, and his friend pulled him close again. This time though, there was no comfort in Gustav's arms.

====

Bill sat on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but the tears had finally deserted him and now he was just empty. There was no future any more, he had destroyed it and he remained perfectly still, because there was no point in moving. He knew Gustav was still in the room, somewhere over by the door, and he knew Georg had been in at least once, but he really didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing that was until he heard a familiar voice.

He did not turn and look, he did not dare, but it was definitely Tom speaking quietly to Gustav. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall, terrified of what he might see if he turned. In his despairing thoughts he could not work out why Tom had come back and in his heart he was dreading what Tom might have to say. He had condemned himself so many times in his own head as he had been sitting there, but he didn't know if he could survive Tom doing it as well.

There was the sound of people moving and then he felt someone sit down a few feet from him, but he didn't move. The wall was safe and he was quite honestly petrified. His whole body was rigid and he felt that at any moment he might bolt.

It was with growing terror that he realised the person sitting down was edging closer to him and, when a hip bumped against his own, he almost flinched away. He had no idea what was going on, could find no explanation of why Tom, because he knew it was Tom, was sitting so close to him.

"Look at me, Bill," his twin said quietly.

He stayed fixedly staring at the wall.

"Bill, look at me now," Tom's tone was so full of command that he jumped.

He didn't know if it was possible to upset Tom more than he already had, but he definitely didn't want to find out, so, completely terrified by what he was going to find, he slowly turned his head. There was no disgust on Tom's face, not hatred and for a moment Bill couldn't believe it, and then a small spark of hope burst into being in his chest. It was only tiny and he knew he had no right to feel it, but it had the effect of an atom bomb on his composure. When Tom opened his arms it was more than Bill could ever have dreamed and the damn burst again. He fell against his twin, crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over again, still not believing that his brother was willing to forgive him.

He was a freak and what he wanted was unnatural and yet Tom was holding him, rocking him, forgiving him.

"Ssh," Tom said, cradling him in strong arms, "don’t be sorry, Bill and please don't cry."

For long minutes they stayed exactly like that, Tom holding him and rocking back and forwards gently until his tears slowly stopped and his body stopped shaking. He was still only wearing Tom's t-shirt and he felt soiled and exposed, but Tom did not seem to care. When Tom moved back a little he didn't want the closeness to end, but he let it happen in case Tom thought he was trying to hold on for more than just comfort. He felt lips touch his forehead and it was as if that kiss robbed him of all strength as relief flooded through him yet again. Tom really did forgive him.

When those lips moved on and kissed away the remains of his tears he was shocked enough to find the strength to look up at his brother and, when those lips connected with his own, the whole world vanished, leaving them totally alone together. It was not a long kiss, or a passionate kiss, but it was real and Bill brought his hand up to touch his mouth as Tom slowly sat back.

"If you wanted it," Tom said quietly, fingering the edge of the t-shirt Bill was wearing, "all you had to do was ask."

Shock threatened to take away all remaining thought in Bill's head, but he found himself giving one short bark of a laugh. For a moment he thought he might be going mad and this was all in his head, but he looked into Tom's eyes and he saw only reality. There was a love there he thought he had burned away with one stupid action, but it still existed and Bill realised slowly that it was a reflection of his own.

His emotions were a rollercoaster of extremes and he did not even consider what he was doing as he all but pounced on Tom, pulling off his twin's cap, pushing Tom onto the bed and then kissing his brother with everything he had. He was uncoordinated and part of him was terrified that the bubble was about to burst, but he was more than enthusiastic and Tom kissed him back just as passionately until eventually pushing him back a little.

It was only then that he realised that the little shudders he had been feeling from Tom were laughs.

"Bill," Tom said, before he could get the wrong idea, "if you don’t let me breathe, you're going to kill me."

Bill knew he wasn't exactly operating with a full deck at that moment, so he let Tom sit them up again. He was trembling in every limb and there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it. The out pouring of emotion over the last how ever long was finally taking its toll and, as Tom pulled him close again, he could barely hold himself up. He leant against Tom, taking in his twin's scent and warmth and he knew he was in the most perfect place in the universe.

His mind was still having trouble deciding what had really just happened, but his heart was perfectly sure and he relaxed. He wanted to say and do so many things; to explain to Tom how he felt and what he wanted to do, but it was all becoming more distant. He was mentally and physically exhausted and, as Tom held him, he slowly let the lethargy take over. He was safe and now he knew he was still loved and that was all that mattered. Tom understood, he recognised that now and everything else could wait for tomorrow.

**The End**


End file.
